


two souls for the price of one

by shockgore (doubledemongirls)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Excessive Swearing, Gen, Other, adding in tags as i go and get shit prepared, prob a lot of future ooc, probably some rushed writing, some of this is gonna get venty, yo i'm gonna be updating this this is a huge huge huge wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledemongirls/pseuds/shockgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, two races ruled over the Earth. Those two races were HUMANS and MONSTERS.<br/>Once upon a time, war broke out between the two.<br/>The battle was long, but humans soon won over. Monsters were forced underground, and humans sealed them away with powerful magic.</p><p>Flash forward to modern day, and monsters have faded from history and become nothing but myth.<br/>Now, there is a  well-known legend about Mt.Ebott; if you climb the mountain, you never return. It's simple but chilling, and plenty of curious explorers have fallen victim to this legend. You could compare it to something like the forest at the base of Mt.Fuji. This was like Mt.Fuji. The soil was fertile, the forest was lush.<br/>Legends are one of those wondrous things you always want to hear and want to believe in; even if they turn out to be nothing in the end.</p><p>...Coming from a mythologist's point of view.</p><p>Usually you'll be called crazy for attempting to debunk such macabre rumors like this, but this was too tempting to ignore. You'll get called crazy all the way up the damn trail.<br/>This legend though happens to be<br/>very<br/>very<br/>interesting.</p><p>"don't you think?"</p><p>"...I think you're fucking crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	two souls for the price of one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god and also jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=god+and+also+jesus).



> let's get to the point  
> i'm plaigue, aka pleigue on tumblr.  
> this is gonna cascade into sin at some point, i'm sure of it.  
> i just don't know when lmao.

"...you're not gonna change my mind, lauren, you chose to come along anyway," Jade looked over her shoulder at her colleague, who exaggerated a sigh, "i mean, we've made it to the top of the mountain. we are looking down a giant hole. what more do you want to berate me for? you think i'm gonna be a lemming or something?"

"You're literally gonna kill us both trying to do some Mythbusters shit, you fucking nut! This stupid hole isn't even supposed to exist- we saw that in class!" Lauren exclaims, arms akimbo, "Did you drug my food? God damn it, Jade, I swear if you laced my shit with that WEED of yours---" Jade raised an arm to cut her friend off.

"first off i don't do that, that's fucked up

"there's been cameras sent down here; the hole does exist. i don't know how to explain it, but the hole right before us does exist," Jade provides an example and tugs off one of her sneakers, which she dropped down into the abyss.

In moments, they hear a soft smacking sound, "there's a bottom, and it's not far. cameras have been sent down this hole, and i've tried checking out any documentation on YouTube or WikiLeaks and all but all i got were screamers and a couple rough nights of sleep. i'm checking this shit out myself, and i'm doing it now. "...besides, i need my shoe back."

"Oh my god," Lauren drags her hands down her face, "You're literally going to kill us today. We're going to die."

"come on," Jade sat herself down and dug her heels into the vines leading into the abyss below, "if we're careful, we can climb down."

"I am NOT doing this," The punk adjusted her bun, turning away, "I said I'd come along. I didn't want to, but I didn't expect you to be climbing down to...wherever the hell..," Lauren turns, peering down at her friend. Seeing that Jade was already several feet down, her heart fluttered with panic, "Wa-wait... I'm coming down too."

Jade looked up with a small grin, "it's about time. just be careful, this wall's pretty steep."

"...Right," Lauren took in a sharp breath before following after. Carefully, she descends and soon meets her friend's side, "Just make sure we don't fall... This looks pretty deep," Beneath their touch, the vines shift and tug. Lauren feels something slither beneath her hand, and jolts with a yelp. "Yike-holy FUCK-" She feels herself falling backward, immediately bracing herself, "-HOLY FUCK???"

Jade reached out for her friend's arm as she fell, letting herself go too. Leaning her head back, she caught the fear in her pallid blue eyes. She wanted to make a remark, 'i fucking told you', but the sensation of falling kept her from saying anything. The rushing wind was deafening, and both girls shut their eyes tight for impact.

And everything went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And darker.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And darker.

 

FILE SAVED.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of rushed the first chapter, this was before I started anything, so I just...well, I wanted to get it done.  
> Vivian Mayes, nicknamed 'Jade' is my OC, while Lauren Crosswood is my friend's. She shares this account with me as cherrythepitbull or something. Check her out too.


End file.
